


Strawberry

by hyungwonnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, they both go on a cute date p much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonnie/pseuds/hyungwonnie
Summary: The world's special moments are made only for hyunwoo and minhyuk. | Shownu and minhyuk go on a small date





	

**Author's Note:**

> i literally haven't posted something in forever wow???? anyways this was for an old friend, but i never posted it until now. enjoy!

in a silent apartment, the soft patter of raindrops hits the windowpanes outside. today is a day off for Minhyuk, finally however, his plans to take a walk with shownu were abruptly canceled due to the sudden rains that welcomed themselves into the city. minhyuk sprawls on hyunwoo’s bed, sighing heavily while he watches his boyfriend, who is hard at work studying. minhyuk admires the way his boyfriend focuses, the little quirks of his study habits always grabs minhyuk’s interest. however, the boredom of the day hits minhyuk, leaving him a groaning mess. “hyunwoo, can we please do something fun? i’m bored,” minhyuk groans.

“i’m sorry, honey but i have an important exam coming up. i really need to focus,” hyunwoo turns to look at his boyfriend in his rather pathetic state. he really did feel bad, knowing that their day wasn’t able to be as perfect as minhyuk would hope it would be. 

“but hyunnie, can’t you take a break? it’s been hours since you’ve been studying! i miss you!” the tone in minhyuk’s voice is like a dagger to the heart. with a small sigh, hyunwoo closes his textbook, and stands up. before minhyuk even knows it, hyunwoo is laying beside him in bed. he wraps an arm around the smaller boy to bring him closer. “i’m sorry we couldn’t spend more time together, minhyukkie. how could i make it up to you?”

it takes a moment for him to come up with at least something that the two of them could do. there’s so much he wants to do with hyunwoo but, the rain is his current enemy, preventing him from possibly leaving hyunwoo’s apartment in hopes that they can venture out. he really wanted to walk with hyunwoo, and hold his hand while they exchange sweet smiles and small sentences. it wouldn’t necessarily hurt to walk in the rain but, he finds himself worrying that hyunwoo might get sick if even one raindrop touches him. “hey, hyun?”

“what is it dear?”

“um . . . never mind . . .”

“you can tell me, i won’t tell you no.”

“well . . . do you think we can go out?” minhyuk puffs out his cheeks, feeling sort of embarrassed about asking hyunwoo for a small favor. 

“you want to go out in the rain? are you sure?” hyunwoo sits up, looking down at his boyfriend. he has to stop himself from admiring the way that minhyuk looks when he puffs out his cheeks, because minhyuk is too cute for him to handle.

“well, we can probably grab pastries or go look at puppies or we canㅡ”

“we can do whatever you’d like,” hyunwoo offers minhyuk a smile to minhyuk as his face lights up at hyunwoo’s words. minhyuk quickly gets up and grabs his hoodie off of hyunwoo’s desk chair. the exuberance that minhyuk possesses suddenly comes back and radiates off of him. it’s as if any negative feeling minhyuk harbored five minutes ago never existed. hyunwoo loses himself, enamored in the boy’s happiness, but is found once minhyuk grabs his hand, ready to take hyunwoo on one of his small adventures.   
outside of the apartment, the world around them is only filled by rain and the occasional car passing by. today, the world belongs to hyunwoo and minhyuk as they both grasp onto the large umbrella, embellished with a cute strawberry pattern, courtesy of minhyuk. sounds of faint splashing fill their ears as the boys embark on a journey to some of minhyuk’s favorite places in town. minhyuk always wanted to share his happy places with hyunwoo, because hyunwoo makes him the happiest boy alive. he wants hyunwoo to share the smiles that he lets paint his own face, and he wants to see hyunwoo share the same happiness as him. minhyuk’s anticipation leaves him beaming as he loses himself in his own thoughts. hyunwoo glances over at the boy next to him, and smiles with him.

as the two boys walk, their first stop ends up being a small cafe and bakery. the boys enter the cafe after minhyuk gushes about how delicious the cake is. hyunwoo buys the both of them a slice of cake and a hot chocolate for minhyuk. now, sitting, the boys both share their cake. “see, hyung?” minhyuk asks in between bites, “isn’t it good?” hyunwoo gives him a nod, and holds his fork up near minhyuk’s mouth, offering him a bite of his cake. minhyuk blushes as he receives the bite, relishing the flavor. “no wonder why you chose chocolate, hyung. it’s just like you!”

“what do you mean by that?” hyunwoo asks.

“i can indulge in you all day, every day.” minhyuk’s words now leave hyunwoo flustered, not only at how sweet his boyfriend can be but, his boyfriend is so cheesy beyond belief.   
“can i try some of yours, minhyukkie?” 

“of course! here, you can even have the strawberry.”

“you don’t have to do that, you eat the strawberry.”

“it’s my favorite part of the cake but, you’re the strawberry to my cake, hyunnie.”

“you’re so corny, hyukkie,” hyunwoo chuckles, reaching his thumb out to wipe the whipped cream off the corner of minhyuk’s lips. minhyuk starts laughing with him for a short moment. he takes a sip of his hot chocolate, keeping his eyes on hyunwoo. there’s something so surreal about this moment, minhyuk still cannot believe that right across from him, hyunwoo is here with him, sharing sweets and sweeter words. hyunwoo takes hold of minhyuk’s hand, tracing his thumbs over the small features of the back of his hand. “hey, minhyukkie?”

“what is it, hyung?”

“i love you. i love you a lot, actually. i’m glad we get to do this together. i love seeing you smile,” he looks at minhyuk, whose face begins to grow red. minhyuk is used to hearing hyunwoo tell him that he loves him but, at this moment in time, there seems to be more sentiment surrounding them in this cafe. after moments of exchanging amorous emotions, the two of them get ready to leave, their hands intertwined as they walk outside. 

the world around them seems busier now, the small bustle of people rushing to get somewhere dry enveloping the two boys. while it’s busy around them, the two boys, with their strawberry umbrella, are in their own place. it’s the love that they share, no matter what the day brings them, that keeps them insufferable. the love they have for each other grows every day, even without sunlight.


End file.
